Model 06
The Iron Man Armor Model 06 (Model VI), also known as the Hydro Armor, was an armor that appeared in the Iron Man Comics of the Marvel Comics Universe, that was published by Marvel Comics and created by Stan Lee, Larry Lieber, Don Heck and Jack Kirby. Tony Stark first used the Deep Sea Armor, also known as the Deep Submergence Model, to recover a canister of toxic gas from the wreck of the Titanic. * Iron Manual Name: Mod VI Mark II * Iron Man: The Legend Name: Deep Sea Armor * All-New Iron Manual Name: Model 06 History While Iron Man's conventional suits could function underwater, they had several limitations. Stark specially designed this armor to work underwater at depths of up to 3 miles. A new model was recently used by Wolverine to speak with Namor while in Atlantis. In terms of appearance, it was an all new design with the exception of the helmet taken from the older Mark V armor. Capabilities Transportation Systems: *'Boot-Jets:' Iron Man had miniature electrically powered pressurized air jets built into his boots, which allowed him to make jet-assisted leaps. In this model Boot Jets were improved. Jet-powered roller skates and a propeller for use in water provided enhanced mobility. **Gyro-stabilizers were used in the boot jets. **In this model, Boot jets received modified turbines Weapon System: *'Repulsor: '''The armor's primary energy weapon. A particle beam weapon, standard equipment in the palm gauntlets; can repel physical and energy-based attacks, traveling as a single stream or as a wide-field dispersal. It's damage potential is extremely lethal, from being able to go through 2 inches of steel like paper to blasting a hole through a mountain. They can be powered up to make a larger beam or a Full Form repulsor Ray, which does 360 degrees of attacks. *'Tri-beam: This unique version of the Unibeam runs on direct power from the chestplate, draining it's energy rapidly if not fully charged. It has considerable knockback. *'''Sonic Emitter: '''In addition to the sonic emitter, a voice distorter helped protect Stark's identity and could also be used to duplicate sounds. '''Defensive Systems: *'Magnetism:' Iron Man’s armor was equipped with an array of miniature electromagnetic generators that allowed him to manipulate magnetic fields for a variety of effects: **'Jamming' - Iron Man could generate electromagnetic interference which could be used to jam transmissions or disrupt the function of nearby electrical equipment. **'Reverse Magnetism' - Iron Man could redirect the path of ferrous projectiles in flight. **'Magnatic Effect '- The armor's magnetic effects were also boosted. Of note is a beam that could deflect energy. Power Systems: *'Particle Beam Generator:' Iron Man’s armor was powered by a ARC powerd Particle Beam Generator built into its chest plate. He could recharge these batteries by plugging his chest plate into any electrical source. It also more powerful and efficient in use of battery power than the previous armor. Power Pods assisted in power usage. Medical Systems: '''Life support was improved; the pacemaker was no longer needed after successful heart surgery. Life support was also enhanced for deep sea conditions '''Secondary Systems: Iron Man's armor was equipped with a variety of secondary systems: *'Suction Cups:' Iron Man’s gauntlets could be fitted with detachable suction cups that allowed him to adhere to smooth surfaces. *'Finger Saw:' Iron Man’s gauntlets were equipped with a variety of retractable cutting devices capable of cutting through wood and soft metals. *'Impact Control Switch: '''Used to brace the armor. *'Various Gadgets: The armor possessed various gadgets: Diamond-edged digging tools, a loudspeaker, "jet stream" discs, freon tablets, tear gas bombs, even a sledgehammer for use against the Hulk. *'Radar: '''Radar and a fluoroscope were used as sensors. Sensors were upgraded with a full-band transceiver, infrared, and a 'life detector' that was keyed to several important personnel. **In addition to radar, the armor also had sonar, a magnetic repellor, and an energy detector. *'Radio Communication: 'Radio communications were enhanced by an antenna and a recorder. *'Fit inside suitcase: 'The armor was compact enough that it could actually be fit inside suitcases, something that would be commonplace for most of Tony's armors in the future. *'ECM Jamming: Used to evade detection. *'Hologram Emitter: '''Created multiple images to make the armor harder to target. *'Finger lasers: Used for cutting through objects *'Electrical Field: '''The armor can generate an electrical field around itself similar to an electric eel. *'Chemical Releasing: 'It could also release a chemical into the water that generates an inky-black cloud similar to an octopus's. *'Jettisoned: '''the main armor can be jettisoned if needed to escape. Appearances * Iron Man Volume 1 ** Iron Man Volume 1 #218 ** Iron Man Volume 1 #225 ** Iron Man Volume 1 #325 Notes * The Deep Sea Armor had weapons inspired by ocean creatures, such as ink clouds and electric shocks. * It also had the ability to discard its outer shell, revealing a smaller, inner suit. * It is frequently known as the "Hydro Armor". Trivia * ''There are no current trivia available on this topic.'' Gallery References * There are no '''References to display. External Links * ---- Category:Comic Armors Category:Comics Category:Fictional Technology Category:Iron Man Universe Category:Iron Man Comics Universe Category:Marvel Comics Universe Category:Marvel Universe Category:Earth-616 Category:Armors Category:Earth-616 Technology